<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Alone Renga fic by emmettspeaks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773674">Not Alone Renga fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmettspeaks/pseuds/emmettspeaks'>emmettspeaks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity, renga - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sk8 the Infinity - Freeform, renga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmettspeaks/pseuds/emmettspeaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Langa is hoping to make up with Reki and confess his feelings for him at karaoke night at Joe's restaurant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa &amp; Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Renga - Relationship, matcha blossom - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you—“Joe pointed to Miya. “You’re going to convince Reki to come to karaoke at my restaurant tonight, and you—“he pointed to Langa, “you’re going to help me figure out karaoke ‘cause I don’t know what song you want to have on there for your big confession thing, and because we’re doing all of this for you.”</p><p>“Wait, that’s what we’re doing tonight? And why do I have to be the one to get Reki here?” Miya protested. “What is Cherry going to do?”<br/>Cherry leaned his chair back and folded his arms over his head. <br/>	“Nothing,” Cherry replied. “I’m going to watch this train wreck happen in 4K.”<br/>	“Geez thanks for the vote of confidence,” Langa grumbled. Joe put his hand on the blue-haired boy’s shoulder. <br/>	“It’s going to be fine, alright?” He assured him. Langa nodded but he still wasn’t sure what result tonight would yield. <br/>	“If you’re not doing anything Cherry, maybe there’s something that you’d like to tell Joe?” Langa teased the older boy. Cherry straightened his chair and gave Langa his coldest death stare. Joe, however, had been too preoccupied with his reflection in Miya’s game system to pay much attention to the others’ conversation. <br/>	“Huh?” He asked, confused. <br/>	“N-Nothing,” Cherry told him, before once again glaring daggers and mouthing “I’ll kill you” at Langa. <br/>	“To answer your question Miya, I’ve employed Cherry to film it with Carla’s help, of course.”<br/>Cherry smacked Joe across one cheek.<br/>	“You didn’t employ me you stinky gorilla!” He exclaimed. Langa and Miya exchanged eye rolls. <br/>	“C’mon, Cherry, it’s TRUE LOVE!” Miya pressed Cherry’s cheeks together in a cutesy face. <br/>	“Ugh get off me! Fine, kid. Carla and me will look out for you tonight and help you find the song you want, okay?”<br/>	“I’ll help too.” Miya said.<br/>	“No, you’re going to get Reki,” Joe reiterated. “That’s the most important part of all of this. If Reki doesn’t come, then the plan completely falls through. You’re the only one who understands Reki’s situation, who can sympathize with him and get him to come around. Can you do that?”<br/>Miya bit the inside of his cheek.<br/>	“Fine, fine, yeah I’ll do it.”<br/>Langa couldn’t help but smile, blinking back surprised-but-happy tears. All of his friends were really doing him a solid, being there for him like this. If only I had been there for Reki…<br/>Langa shook away the thought. It was okay. He was going to make it up to Reki tonight, explain everything, apologize to him for everything. He just hoped Reki actually showed up. </p><p>Even if Joe and Cherry had alterior motives, Langa still couldn’t help but feel lucky that they were helping him at all. Shadow was going to advertise the event on social media and at the behest of Joe, was going to act as security. Now all they needed to do was set things up and wait for Joe’s shift to be over. <br/>	“Alright, we got a lot to do. Let’s get going.”<br/>Miya peaced out on his skateboard and Langa finally felt the anxiety creep in. He was really doing this. <br/>	“Hey Langa,” Joe’s gruff voice pierced through his brain fog. “Stop thinking and help me bring the karaoke machine and speakers onto the stage in the corner.” He instructed. </p><p>Of course Joe was probably strong enough to lift all three objects, but Joe knew Langa needed the distraction. Cherry moved his laptop over to the pizza counter, the signature purple tint showing that Carla was inside it. He clicked the track pad a few times and scrolled through the list of songs that he had created. <br/>	“So which song were you thinking of doing?” Cherry asked as Langa and his lanky arms struggled to move the karaoke machine with Joe. <br/>	“Uh,” Langa grunted. “Something…”He felt his cheeks heat up as he thought of his answer. “Romantic.”<br/>	“Hmm, I don’t have a good idea of English speaking love songs,” Cherry admitted. “And you’re not exactly fluent with Japanese enough to sing a Japanese song, right?” </p><p>There was a clang as Langa bumped into a chair as Joe and Langa moved the karaoke machine through the restaurant, Langa almost falling in the process, only catching himself at the last second. <br/>	“Well,” Langa continued, adjusting his grip on the karaoke machine. “I was thinking of something chill but kind of sweet and caring…like Reki. I guess the song is less romantic and just—something that I think will resonate with Reki in a way that will show my feelings. Something that will sort of wake him up, yknow?”<br/>	“Sure, ‘cause that’s exactly the kind of song I wanna hear when I’m getting confessed to,” Cherry muttered. Joe flashed him a death glare that Langa couldn’t see. Cherry knew Joe was overly protective of the two boys and he was not in the mood to be messed with. The truth is Cherry was blunt but he did care about all the boys and wanted things to be mended between Reki and Langa, so he should act more supportive.<br/>	“Whatever you think is best will be fine, I’m sure.” Cherry assured Langa. <br/> Langa’s eyebrows raised as he and Joe finally dropped the karaoke machine down on the stage. Reki was a weird one, He didn’t like what most people liked in their music. He didn’t enjoy classic rock, folk, or most pop songs, but he once admitted to Langa that he liked musicals. Songs that were from the heart, from a certain kind of character, one who he resonated with, whose voice was gripping and beautiful. Langa snapped his fingers. <br/>	“I know which song I want,” Langa said finally, shoving Cherry aside to look for the song on the internet and download it to the computer. <br/>	“Oi, be careful of Carla!” He exclaimed. Joe laughed, going to grab the two speakers and moving them over to the stage himself.<br/>	“We still got a lot of work to do.” He said. </p><p>***<br/>“What are you doing here Miya?” Reki grunted, as Miya rang his door bell and then invited himself inside Reki’s house. Reki chased him through his house, trying to get him to leave. <br/>	“Hey idiot, get out of my—”<br/>	“Nice room,” Miya commented, admiring Reki’s room and a certain picture of Reki and Langa on his wall. <br/>	“You didn’t come over here to see my room.” Reki retorted. <br/>	“How do you know?” Miya teased. <br/>Reki crossed his arms over his chest like he meant business. Miya sighed. <br/>	“There’s a karaoke night tonight at Joe’s restaurant and we’re all going to support hi,. Would you please come? Joe says you don’t have to sing or anything, just, yknow, watch.”<br/>Reki looked thoughtful, looking towards the floor. <br/>	“Will Langa be there?” Reki asked quietly. <br/>	“Well yeah, slime, Langa is going. Even Shadow is going. We all are. I just said we’re all going to support Joe, so Langa will be there.”<br/>	“Then I can’t be there.” <br/>Reki turned his back on Miya.<br/>	“Oh c’mon Reki, don’t be like that. Cherry and Joe are always arguing, but Cherry’s still there to support him. What even happened beween you and Langa anyway?”</p><p>Reki turned back toward Miya. Miya noticed just how flat Reki’s hair was on his forehead without his headband. He had droopy eyes and like he hadn’t showered in a few days. He looked downright exhausted. <br/>	“It’s…complicated.”<br/>	“Come ON, Reki. We all have beef with each other, but look at us all. We’re all friends anyway. Hell you all made skating fun for me again. Skating is a fun sport that connects people, brings them together.”</p><p>This was as wise as Reki had ever heard Miya sound. <br/>	“Yeah, well, I’m not…I’m not like you guys.” Reki replied softly, lowering his head. Miya wasn’t hearing it.<br/>	“You like skating right?” He asked, lowering his head so he could be on Reki’s face level. <br/>	“Yeah but—”<br/>	“But nothing! That’s all that really matters. You don’t have to be amazing at something to enjoy doing it.”</p><p>Reki just stared at Miya, completely dumbfounded. Since when was Miya the one acting like an older sibling to him? It definitely should be the other way around. And what had he said about finding the fun of skating with him? Was that really true?<br/>	“Look, I got great—amazing even—at skating and then all my friends abandoned me and I don’t want that to happen to anyone else. That feeling is awful and I don’t want you to experience that. And I certainly don’t want you to be a lone skater like Adam.”</p><p>Reki couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had been holding onto the idea that he had to be great at skating in order to become something, that skating made him something, famous, worth anything, but it wasn’t like that at all.  Skating had given him something to look forward to every day, a community that enjoyed the same thing he did. <br/>But, he thought, although that was nice, there was still his pride that made him overly compeititive, the part that couldn’t believe the person he had shown skating to had completely surpassed him after he’d told him all the secrets. It felt like a total betrayal. It was all so unfair. <br/>	“Joe’s been worried about you,” Miya added after Reki didn’t answer. “The least you could do would be to come out to give him peace of mind.”</p><p>Reki rolled his eyes.<br/>	“Ugh fine,” He said. “I’ll go. But not for you.”<br/>Miya gave him a smug smile and shrugged. <br/>	“Whatever. As long as you come.” Miya picked up his skateboard and was about to ride away when Reki grabbed his arm. <br/>	“Why do you want me to come to Joe’s restaurant so badly?” He asked. <br/>Miya put his helmet on and grinned his signature smug, cat-like grin.<br/>	“Oh, you’ll see.”</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reki and Miya skated quietly to the restaurant, Miya kept looking back at Reki every now and then to make sure he was okay. Reki probably thought he was making sure he was keeping pace though, so Miya slowed down a bit to stay on level with Reki, so they could talk if Reki wanted them to.<br/>	“You don’t have to baby me.”Reki growled. “I know you’re faster than me.”<br/>	“Shut up. That’s not what this is,” Miya assured him, grabbing his wrist and holding it tightly. “I’m trying to be here for you, idiot. Stop taking everything so personally.”</p>
<p>As they approached, Shadow motioned for the two of them to enter. Miya opened the door to Joe’s restaurant and motioned with his head for Reki to enter first. Reki looked in awe at the whole restaurant, which looked nothing like it did in the daylight. It had done a complete remodel for the event. The whole restaurant was darkened and Joe and Langa had put up starry fairy lights that gave the restaurant a soft lighting look, highlighting people’s faces just slightly, and the stage light casting more brightness for those in the audience that looked on the stage directly. </p>
<p>Shadow tapped the person on stage who was still in the middle of a song and ushered them off-stage—much to his protests. Shadow moved to his post outside, watching for any intruders. Sure enough, no sooner had Shadow stepped outside than Adam of all people appeared outside, and Shadow motioned for Reki to keep going to his seat. Reki looked back at Adam, trying not to panic at the sight of the older man, remembering his beef with him all too well. Miya knew this and tugged on his sleeve to keep him going, looking back and nodding at Shadow, knowing the 24 year old could handle the situation.</p>
<p>Shadow turned his attention to the blue-haired man and gave him a glare. <br/>	“Oh? Little ol’ me isn’t invited? I see my Snow is inside. I bet he’s waiting for me so I’ll just—“Adam’s grossly sultry voice was cut off as Shadow moved in front of him before he count enter the restaurant. <br/>	“Fuck off, dude. This isn’t some skate event, so stop using people’s “S” names. Because I’m positive that Langa doesn’t want to see you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning his attention to the stage, Reki followed Miya to a booth that faced the stage directly, much to his distaste. Miya wasn’t letting him argue his way out of it, though.<br/>Langa kept glancing over at him from opposite the stage, but Reki was trying not to make eye contact with him.<br/>	“Reki,” Langa said. As much as Reki missed the way Langa said his name, the way it sounded so in awe every time his name left his lips, Reki didn’t wanna look at him. He looked at Langa to be polite than turned away again, feeling embarrassed that he’d shown up. He got to his feet but Miya forced him to stay put. <br/>	“Sit down, slime.” Miya told him assertively. Reki looked back at Langa, exasperated. Ugh, why had he agreed to come?<br/>	“Reki, you don’t have to say anything,” Langa assured him. Why is his voice shaking? Laga wasn’t usually shy around people, so why did he suddenly look so worried?</p>
<p>Langa took the mic from its stand and nodded at Cherry at the front desk, who pressed a button on his computer and a slow song began to play. Reki recognized it almost immediately. But—what the hell was going on here?<br/>	“—just listen, okay?” Langa finished as the song’s piano intro played.<br/>	“I’ve been alone,” Langa began, his voice strong but shakey at the same time. He has a nice singing voice, Reki thought, despite himself. <br/>	“Surrounded by darkness, I’ve seen how heartless the world, can beee—“Langa got to the edge of the stage, his whole body turning in the direction of where Reki was sitting. <br/>	“I’ve seen you crying—“He continued, facing Reki dead on.<br/>	“Langa, stop this is so—“Reki tried only to be cut off by Miya.<br/>	“Just shut up, idiot. You need to hear this, okay?”<br/>Reki looked at Miya, bewildered. This song was specially curated by Langa…to sing to him? It sure seemed that way.<br/>	“Listen to the lyrics, dummy.” Joe said, appearing by his side and sliding into the booth beside Miya. Joe wasn’t usually the sensitive type. What the hell had happened while Reki had been off sulking all by himself? Had everyone suddenly changed personalities? No. Reki realized. No they hadn’t. All of this, the karaoke, Shadow defending him from Adam, Langa talking to only him, his friends all gathering in one place—all of it was for him, for his benefit. Reki felt a sudden rush of appreciation for his friends, feeling safer than he had felt in a long time.<br/>	“You felt like it’s hopeless—“Langa, although more unsure of himself now, kept singing. His voice was more steady now to the point where he sounded almost angelic. Reki realized he’d been so wound up on not being good at skating—feeling down that his only thing he loved to do was taken from him because he wasn’t the best in the world at it, that he hadn’t acknowledged what loving to skate had given him.<br/>	“I’ll always do my best to make youuuu see—“He paused, holding the mic in both hands and closing his eyes before the chorus. He placed a hand on his chest. <br/>	“Baby, you’re not alone, ‘cause you’re here with me—“Langa belted out. Reki was in absolute awe. Did he just—did just just call him Baby? Was this some sort of weird fever dream? No, Reki had never dreamt about this before. Why was Langa sweating so much? And why were Reki’s cheeks feeling as warm as an oven?<br/>	“And nothing’s ever gonna bring us down, ‘cause nothing can keep me from loving you—“Langa’s voice cracked with emotion as he got to the word “loving” and Reki noticed he was beginning to cry. But why was he crying? Reki realized he didn’t want Langa to be crying. <br/>	“And you know it’s true,” Langa sang, dabbing his eyes with his shirt sleeve. “It don’t matter what’ll come to be. Our love is we need, to make it through.”<br/>Reki felt hot tears fall on his cheeks. Looking around at the restaurant, at all his friends, he knew Langa was right. He truly wasn’t alone, not anymore, and maybe he never would be again. <br/>	“Go get him.” Cherry told him. Reki flinched, as the pink-haired man appeared by the booth and placed a hand on Reki’s shoulder comfortingly. “Go get your mans or whatever the kids say these days.”<br/>Reki couldn’t help but laugh and Cherry messed Reki’s hair in response. <br/>	“How did you—”<br/>	“Joe’s hunch.” Cherry replied, giving Joe one his only soft looks, the kind he reserved only for childhood friends—and maybe something else too. Reki smiled, then rushed to the stage so he could sing the next verse with Langa.<br/>	“Now I know it ain’t easy—”<br/>Reki heard Miya whoop in the audience. <br/>	“Reki—“Langa said at the pause in the song. <br/>	“I know. We’ll talk after this, I promise. But right now, you don’t have to say anything. Just sing with me.” Reki told him, holding the mic between them. Langa smiled fondly at him then leaned into the mic to sing the next lyric,<br/>	“But it ain’t hard trying—“<br/>Langa smiled into Reki’s eyes, causing him to blush hard. <br/>	“Every time I see you smiling!” The two of them sang in unison, Langa hesitantly wrapping his arm around Reki’s shoulders. <br/>	“And I feel you so close to meee and you tell me—“Langa raised his arms up to signal everyone else to join them in singing the chorus.<br/>	“Baby you’re not alone ‘cause you’re here with me!” Reki sang loud, as he felt hot, happy tears fall from his eyes. But Langa was right there by his side. Reki leaned to rest his head on Langa’s shoulder and Langa immediately turned bright red and smiled so big he thought his cheeks might get stuck that way. <br/>	“And nothing’s ever gonna bring us down ‘cause nothing can keep me from loving you and you know it’s true—”<br/>Reki and Langa stared at each other while they sang the rest of the song, holding each other close, like they may be separated at any moment. At the end of the song, Reki took the opportunity to grab Langa’s face in his hands. <br/>	“Reki, l-look,” Langa started, surprised to be in Reki’s arms right now. “I’m so sorry I made you feel like you didn’t fit in, that you weren’t good enough and I—“Langa didn’t have time to finish his thought because Reki dipped him low enough to kiss him on the lips. Joe whistled loudly a few times and Cherry clapped as Miya shook his head and scoffed.<br/>	“The slime actually did it.” He said as he facepalmed. <br/>	“They actually did it, huh?” Cherry said. <br/>	“Your turn now,” Miya teased. Cherry gave him a glare and yelled at the child as both Joe and Miya laughed, giving Langa and Reki their private moment.<br/>	“I’m sorry too.” Reki said as the two of them pulled apart. “I just didn’t want to get left behind, to be all alone, and I took it out on you because you had gotten better than me at skating in such a short time.”<br/>	“You’re not alone anymore, Reki. I’ll always be here for you. You’ll never be alone again.” Langa promised him. Reki, for the first time since he’d known Langa, actually beamed. He could feel happiness and love radiating off of him in waves. He held Langa close to himself, enveloping him in his arms in a tight embrace. <br/>	“I love you Langa.” He declared quietly into Langa’s shoulder, unable to hide his blush. <br/>	“I love you too, Reki.” Langa replied just as quietly. <br/>Langa held him tighter than ever before, making sure Reki knew he was loved and had someone that would always be there to support him and protect him just as much as he did back. This time Langa was the one who kissed Reki, and everything was right with the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>